The present invention relates generally to a game and, more particularly, to a game testing various skills, and involving self-assessment and competitive strategic assessment.
Most previous games have focused on testing teams or players on skills in alternating turns. Successful demonstration of the skill generally allows for advancement in the game. The games themselves test a wide variety of skills, including factual knowledge, various communication abilities, or some additional skill or combination of skills.
Though these games involving alternating turns have been successful, they do have limitations. One considerable limitation is that the majority of players are inactive during a majority of the game playing time. This high degree of inactivity during the turns of competing players reduces the appeal of such games to a large portion of their potential audience.
While some games do attempt to rectify this limitation of inactivity by allowing multiple player and team participation on an individual turn, they too have difficulties. The participants of these games have little control over their potential reward for successful demonstration of a skill. These versions tend to require skills of perceived varying difficulty, or to reward the first individual or team to perform a particular skill to the exclusion of rewarding other participants. These games are thus enjoyed less by those whose requisite skill set is not as great as those of other competitors, by those with comparable skill sets but who tend to respond less quickly, and by those whose perception of the skill difficulty differs from that of the games' creators. This diminished enjoyment reduces the appeal of such games to a considerable segment of their potential audience.
An additional drawback of existing games is their static game play. Those demonstrating superiority in the required skill or skills of the game tend to lead the progression of the game throughout its play until an inevitable conclusion. Though some games do introduce a degree of variability through dice or some other randomized mechanism, players with an inferior skill set according to the game must rely on chance and an unlikely random set of occurrences to be competitive at any point during the play of the game. This static environment and complete reliance on chance limits the appeal of the games to a significant portion of their potential audience.
Hence, there is a need for a game which creates continuous involvement for all players, allows players to control their potential risk and reward depending on their comfort level with a particular skill, and offers a dynamic environment where facility can vary depending on strategic and interactive play beyond the successful demonstration of preordained skills. This present invention directly addresses this need.